


A Birthday Surprise

by Elayna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man doesn't want to celebrate his birthday until a surprise changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Christmas, thinking of birthdays, though it went to a very non-Christmasy place. So belated Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year to everyone!

The doorbell chimed and Will Nelson tried not to curse, knowing that his well-meaning sister would be standing outside, bearing gifts in her hands, determined to drag him out to dinner to celebrate his birthday. He'd had enough of the damn things already; he wanted to stop faking joy over his middle age and spend the evening quietly and peacefully.

He opened the door, prepared to be polite but firm, very, very firm, and gaped in astonishment at the police officer standing on his porch. It was definitely not his sister, but a young man, shorter than Will by half a head or more, wearing a blue uniform and shiny sunglasses that hid his eyes. His chin had the most intriguing little cleft in it, and there were a few moles on his face, accentuating the perfect fairness of his complexion, while his light brown hair was short, almost to the standards of a military buzz cut. "William Nelson? Professor William Nelson?"

"I go by Will," he replied automatically, not that the officer likely cared about his nickname, but William had been his father. He looked past the officer, expecting to see a police car and the officer's partner, but noticing only a small, battered silver car, something Japanese he thought.

"May I come in, sir?"

"What is this about, officer?" His civilized instincts told him to obey the officer, to step back and let him in his house, but his personality tended to question any form of authority, from his parents when he was a child to university officials almost every day.

"I don't think we should discuss this on the porch, sir."

It was rather unsettling and unnerving to have a police officer on his porch, because while Will could certainly be argumentative and rebellious, he'd never done anything vaguely criminal, even though he was sure that the Dean had fantasized about having him dragged out of staff meetings on many occasions. Perhaps there had been some crime on the university? One of his students needed vouching for? "Yes, please, come in," he conceded, stepping aside and letting the officer past him.

The officer walked on into his living room, looking around. "Are you alone, sir?"

"Yes," Will answered, wishing that the younger man would take off his glasses. The silvery surface showed only Will's reflection, his bent nose, short mustache and beard, the long, graying hair. Maybe he _should_ let his sister dye it for him.

"You are? There's no party?" The officer seemed surprised.

"Why would there be a party?"

The officer finally took his glasses, dropping them into a front shirt pocket, revealing the most gorgeous eyes that were a startling blend of blue, green and gray. Eyes that...eyes that Will had seen. Where?

The officer smiled nervously. "Because I'm the party entertainment, sir. I understand that it's your birthday today."

Will cradled his forehead in his hand. "Oh for pete's - my sister, I suppose."

"I only have your name and address, sir."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry, but as you can see, there's just me. No party. So you can - " He gestured toward the door.

"But it's all been arranged, sir."

"Yes, but it's not needed."

"I wouldn't feel right just leaving."

"Don't worry, I won't let her ask for her money back. Your company will be paid."

"Frankly, sir - "

"Professor, please. Or Will."

"Professor. Frankly, Professor, I'm new to this. I could use some practice, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh. You want to do your routine for me?" Will wondered what he did. Obviously something more than delivering flowers or balloons, since he didn't have any such props with him.

"If you wouldn't mind? It only takes a few minutes."

He really was quite handsome and politely deferential, this young man, and maybe with a few more minutes of his company, Will could figure out where he'd seen those eyes. "Yes, certainly then."

The officer smiled, and Lord, he had a beautiful smile, positively sparkling, making Will want to grin back absurdly. "Thank you, Professor. This is incredibly understanding of you." He turned to face Will's living room, the couch and chairs arranged around the fireplace, and suddenly his manner changed, his posture going ramrod straight, and he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that Professor Will Nelson had been a bad boy on his birthday." One hand went out straight to his side, the palm planted on Will's chest. "And I'm here to show him the error of his way." He turned sharply toward Will, stepped closer, and how did someone shorter than him seem to loom over him? Both hands were now on Will's chest, and with a quick, firm push, Will gave an 'oomph' and flailed for his balance, flopping down in his padded leather recliner.

Will started to sit up, to protest the sudden action, but the officer placed on Ipod - at least, Will thought it was an Ipod, it resembled one of those irritating things that he'd occasionally had to pull out of his students' ears - on the end table. Music was playing, sensuous but with a decided beat, and the officer straddled his lap, one knee on each side of his thighs, and Will was suddenly glad that the recliner was large enough to fit both of them. Maybe he should let the young man practice the rest of his routine and critique the abrupt shove later.

The young man was singing, a song Will didn't recognize, but his tenor voice was pleasant and well trained. The lyrics were something about being the arresting officer, and how he was going to take him down. But really, Will thought as his ability to be logical was beginning to fuzz out, the words didn't fit the actions because the officer wasn't taking Will down but instead wiggling the knot of his tie, loosening it, undressing it, and oh, could it be believed, had his sister bought him a stripper-gram?

His dick certainly hoped so, and thought that his sister had a brilliant idea, because it was beginning to perk up in an extremely unseemly way that the young man had to notice if he stayed on Will's lap. So far, the young man seemed oblivious, still singing, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, exposing a pale throat and the top of his firm chest. He ground his hips against Will's, and Will gasped, bucking up automatically in reaction, and fortunately the young man swung off his lap, standing up before Will completely embarrassed himself.

The young man stood, swinging his tie and catching it with both hands, one in front of him and one behind, tugging the tie back and forth between his legs, knees bent and hips swaying for longer than Will thought he could bear, until the tie was dropped to the ground and Will whimpered for the loss. His agony didn't last long though, for the officer's hands went back to his shirt, unbuttoning the remainder as his entire body swayed to the sensuous beat.

With the shirt unbuttoned, the officer pulled it loose from his pants tantalizingly slow. He danced around the room, pretending that there was an audience of partygoers, taking the shirt off one shoulder, then the other, exposing nice shoulders and a slim back, then slipping it back on to cover him. Will was jealous of the invisible participants, wanting all of the officer's attention on him.

'He's practicing, practicing,' he thought desperately to himself. 'You're doing him a favor. Down, dick, down.' His dick listened as well as some of his students.

The young man faced Will again as he dropped his shirt completely off, swinging it over his head and brushing it over Will's face, soft cotton caressing his cheeks and nose before falling to the floor. Will stared in fascination as the young man's hands went to the fly of his uniform pants, but then his hands slipped on down his legs as he put one foot on the recliner's arm. The position brought his groin way too close to Will's face, and his eyes skated away, to the officer's hands as they tugged at the laces on his black shoes, his voice crooning again in Will's ear about naughty boys who needed to be taken down.

'If I'm the one being taken down, then I'm the one who ought to be undressing,' Will wished wildly. 'He should be stripping me.'

The shoe was flicked off, the sock tossed away, and with a bump and a grind, the officer put his foot back on the floor and put the other foot on the other arm, his groin still raised to Will's easy observance. Once the other shoe and sock were removed, the dance moved away again, back to the rest of the audience, the young man swaying and twisting for the pleasure of whoever might be on the couch and the other chairs. Will breathed a little sigh of relief, thinking that the song should end soon, and how rude would it be to leap up, toss his clothes at him, shove him outside, and go jerk off in the bathroom?

His respite didn't last long, and then the officer glided back to Will, standing with his legs on the outside of Will's, hips moving in seductive rhythm, his hands on his fly. A single tug and his pants ripped off his legs, flowing through the air to land on the ground behind him, leaving the officer standing in a black g-string that barely covered his genitals. Will could see everything - the officer's pale, well muscled chest, his long, sexy legs, both covered lightly with hair, the dick which was perhaps larger than was proportionate to his body, straining against the shiny black satin, flared head trying to shove its way out of its confines.

Will whimpered, a pitiable noise that sounded too loud in the room as the song ended.

The officer breathed heavily, slim chest rising and falling. "Happy birthday, professor. Any critiques?"

"I - " Will cleared his throat. Surely the young man was panting because dancing was good aerobic exercise, and not because he'd been excited by having Will as a sole voyeur to his stripping? "That seemed like a very effective routine."

The officer bent his knees enough to sit on Will's knees. "It seems to have had an effect on you," he noted. The young man didn't sound amused, which would have made Will's mortification complete, but just...very, very happy. Will flushed, for denying that his dick was hard and heavy, pressing against his zipper, was impossible.

"I think you should go," he said weakly.

"I rather thought things had just gotten started."

"You - you want to - "

"I hadn't realized it would take such extreme measures, but I knew there had to be some way to get you to notice me."

Will stared at the young man, into those amazing eyes, and cupped his hands around his face, hiding the buzz cut. "You were in my Lit 101 class," he said slowly. "You always sat at the front. You had long hair." Hair that had been as gorgeous as his eyes, wavy and almost to his shoulders, seemingly light brown but with reddish highlights when the sun had caught it.

The young man nodded.

"Benjamin," Will identified him. "You made some very insightful comments."

"I was trying to get you to notice me. Well - that and you're a fabulous teacher."

Will tried to rise, because..."Look, I don't - not with my students. I'm very flattered, but - not with my students."

Benjamin scooted forward until their groins met, their hot dicks separated by cloth, but obviously keenly interested in closer contact. His feet twined around Will's ankles, holding him down. "I'm not your student any longer. Grades are all done for this semester. And I'm not in the English program, so I don't need to take more of your classes."

"You - " Will's words fluttered again to a stop. He'd never been so inarticulate in his life.

"Have you listened to yourself read poetry? Quote lines of literature? Watched yourself talk about a subject that makes your passionate? Do you understand how often I had to walk out of your class holding my pack in front of me? How many times I jerked off in the bathroom down the hall?"

"You did?"

"Christ, professors _are_ clueless," Benjamin muttered, and then he was kissing Will hotly, wetly, forcing Will's lips open, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Will opened up, let him take control. His hands fluttered in the air, needing some place to settle, to ground himself, but Benjamin was so naked, so much skin. He finally let them drift down to Benjamin's butt, immediately realizing his mistake as his hands met even more naked skin. The g-string was precisely that, a g-string, leaving Benjamin's butt exposed except for the thin strip that held it all together. Groaning, he clenched his big hands on that soft, delectable, _naked_ skin, pressing Benjamin down onto him.

"Release my legs," he commanded, and with one hesitant look, Benjamin complied. Will used all his strength to heave himself out of the recliner, still holding Benjamin in his arms.

Benjamin laughed, his legs winding around Will's hips. "You're strong."

"You're going to find out how strong," Will promised, because it was lunacy to think that this incredibly handsome, intelligent young man had wanted Will enough to dress up and come to his house under a pretense, but sweet, sweet madness indeed, and Will was willing not only to surrender to the insanity, but to take charge. He had never been a man to bend to another's plans, but preferred to forge his own path. Kissing Benjamin again, he walked out of the living room, down the hallway, and into his bedroom.

Benjamin was kissing him back, lips and tongue as desperate and needy as Will felt, his arms wrapped around Will's back. Will grabbed his arms, forced them away, and gave Benjamin a shove, forcing him to drop to the bed. Benjamin laughed as he bounced, and then laid there, on Will's multicolored quilt, all pale skin and flushed cheeks, only that strip of black satin hiding any of his body from Will's gaze.

"It's my birthday."

"I know. It's on your bio on the university website."

Will settled on his knees between Benjamin's spread thighs, stroked the outside of his hips. "I think it's time to unwrap my present." Benjamin licked his lips, as Will found the tiny snaps on each side of the g-string. "Easy opening," he said, flicking both snaps at once, tossing the cloth away as Benjamin's dick rose, sticking straight up. "And now it's time to eat my treat."

"Fuck!" Benjamin yelled, his hands reaching for Will, but the bigger man grabbed both wrists, restraining his hands.

"You don't have cuffs with that outfit, do you?" Benjamin shook his head no, and Will moved his hands to the headboard, curling his fingers around the wood. "Keep them there." Benjamin breathed heavily, giving a noise that sounded almost like a sob, but obeyed, his eyes fixed on Will's. Oh yes, Benjamin had always been a very obedient and passionate student, Will remembered that clearly.

Will bent to his task, taking Benjamin's cock between his lips, tasting the extraordinary flavors of leaking pre-come and delicate skin. "My treat," he muttered, and backed off a little to explore it happily, licking the magnificent shaft lingeringly with his tongue.

Benjamin whimpered, spreading his legs, but he kept his hands in place.

So young, yet with so much power in his lithe body, Will thought hazily, wondering how Benjamin had felt, dancing around the living room, shimmying his hips, his stiffening dick bound in satin. He had to take him all back in, as much as he could handle, tasting the hard dick as it bumped against the back of his throat, feeling the slap of balls on his chin.

"Professor, I can't - "

"Will. And you don't have to. Let go, Benjamin, let go."

The words freed Benjamin from his attempt at control and with a wounded cry, his come shot out, spraying onto Will's short beard and into his mouth as he swallowed him back down, drinking everything he could manage.

Benjamin's body was loose, limp, his face relaxed with bliss as Will stood up, wiping at the streaks of come on his face, in his beard and mustache. "God, that was fabulous," Benjamin breathed, his eyes shut.

Will grinned, and began stripping, feeling unabashedly pleased with himself. Not such an old man after all, that he could make this young man so hot and bothered and give him such pleasure. When he stepped to the side of the bed and opened the nightstand for lube, he looked down to see that Benjamin's eyes were open, and he was staring in fascination at Will's naked body, one hand reaching out to gently stroke his dick.

"I knew you'd be hot naked. And big. Christ," Benjamin swore, his fingers gentle and curious.

"I want to fuck you," Will responded, his voice harder and rougher than he normally sounded, Benjamin's open admiration making him feel like a conqueror.

"The _accent_ ," Benjamin said, still sounding like he was swearing. "The _accent_ ," he repeated.

"I left Ireland when I was just a kid. I didn't realize I still had it."

"Oh, you do, definitely. Not all the time, but when it's there...Christ. Sometimes I thought I'd come in class, just from listening to you talk."

"I want to fuck you," Will said again, not really understanding Benjamin's obsession with his voice or how he sounded, but appreciative of the effects as his eyes flicked down Benjamin's naked body to see his cock becoming erect.

"Do I have to tell you yes? Beg?" Benjamin's voice was halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"No." Will put a knee between Benjamin's thighs, swung his body to lie on top of the smaller man. "Just... relax. I don't want to hurt you. I'm - "

"You're hung like a fucking horse, you _bastard,_ I can see that. Now fuck me," he demanded, his normal polite deference fully buried under Benjamin's consuming desire. "Do you want - " he finished the question by clasping the headboard again.

"No. Put your hands anywhere you need to," Will allowed, and Benjamin immediately buried them in his long hair, twisting strands of gray in his fingers.

Bending his head to take one of Benjamin's nipples between his lips, Will sucked down voraciously as he speared one lubed finger into Benjamin's body. Benjamin groaned, hands tensing, and his body quivered before his muscles relaxed. Though his cock was full and heavy, Will bided his time, exploring Benjamin's chest, sucking at his nipples, giving the firm flesh teasing love bites, keeping him distracted and writhing in his arms as he inserted another finger and then a third, stretching the tight muscles, loosening him up.

Benjamin pulled Will's head to him, kissed him passionately. "Please," he whispered.

"I like you pleading," Will answered, surprised at how exciting he found Benjamin's neediness.

Grinding down on Will's fingers, Benjamin half-begged, half-commanded, "I'm ready, damn you. Fuck me."

"You were always so polite in class," Will teased, grinning. This young man was everything he hadn't realized he was missing, everything that he needed, the perfect birthday present.

"I hadn't come on your fucking face then! Fuck me!"

"I'll make you wait longer for that," Will threatened, but he was fumbling with one hand to roll a condom on his dick as he spoke, and as Benjamin gave a low whine in the back of his throat, Will withdraw his fingers of his other hand, spread the cheeks of Benjamin's ass and thrust in. "Or maybe not."

Benjamin's eyes widened, and Will paused, making sure the abruptness hadn't hurt him, but then Benjamin's legs wound around his hips, heels digging into Will's butt. Will laughed, the sex and connection making him feel more alive than he had in years, and balanced himself on his elbows and knees, beginning a relentless thrusting motion, fucking Benjamin steady and long and hard. Every muscle in Benjamin's body responded to Will's, his hips rocking with Will's, his eyes locked on Will's, accepting and relishing the deep intrusion.

They didn't kiss, didn't caress, didn't touch except where their bodies rubbed against each other, just fucked, hips and legs moving in unison, Will taking Benjamin with as much power as he could, and Benjamin welcoming him in. Benjamin's ass was warm and tight around Will's dick, the best feeling he'd ever known. Then Benjamin's hands tightened in Will's hair and his breathing speeded up to rapid pants as he came, the wetness of his sperm spreading between their bodies, and Will let go, shouting with triumph as his come pulsed out again and again until he'd emptied himself, and collapsed onto Benjamin's body, drained and exhausted but feeling strangely and immensely powerful.

When Will thought he would be capable of moving, he slowly withdrew and stood, disposing of the condom, watching Benjamin carefully, observing the younger man's soft breathing and slack muscles.

Benjamin patted the bed next to him, the corners of his mouth turning up into an easy smile. "Nap with me?" he asked hopefully, and Will obeyed, lying back down, pulling Benjamin into his arms. He came easily, his head resting on Will's chest.

The phone rang, startling Will, and instinctively he picked it up, listening to his sister immediately begin her newest attempt to get him out of the house and to a restaurant to celebrate his birthday. Benjamin was gazing at him with a question in his eyes, and holding the mouthpiece away from his lips, he said, "It's my sister. She wants to take me out to eat for my birthday."

Benjamin took the phone from his hand, and Will let it go. "Hi, Will's sister? Oh, Jane. Yes, hi, this is Benjamin. Who am I? I'm your brother's lover. She's squealing," he said to Will, his lips still at the mouthpiece, not trying to hide from Jane that he was talking about her.

"She does that," Will sighed. She was three years younger than him, but she could still act like a teenager.

"Yes, look, we appreciate the offer of dinner, but believe me, we're too tired to get up. We'll order some pizza or something later. She's squealing again. Does she do that a lot?"

"She does. When she's not nagging me." Will took the phone back. "You can meet him tomorrow at brunch. Don't get here any earlier than eleven." He gazed into Benjamin's eyes as he spoke, seeing only contented agreement in the beautiful depths. He clicked off the phone and tossed it back to the nightstand. "This has been the best birthday ever," he said.

"The first of many," Benjamin promised happily, as they drifted off to sleep.

~ the end ~


End file.
